


No one can take care of me

by mrsbillyhargrove



Series: The Harringrove Depression Series™ [2]
Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: BILLY HARGROVE NEEDS TO BE LOVED OKAY, Billy needs love, I love you guys, M/M, Sorry if it's trash, help I've fallen in love with Billy and I can't get up, its been a long day just deal with me, mood, my lit teacher hates me, neil can go suck a dick for all i care I hate him, oh no, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Hopper thought he was only gonna have to deal with ONE teenager.Now he has two.Aka that one fic where Billy runs away cause the abuse is too much and Hopper becomes a Good Dad™.This is gonna be continued in the next work of the series.





	No one can take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I've seen a lot of Fics where hopper practically adopts Billy so I wanted to make my own.
> 
> OKAY ALSO GUYS IVE L I T E R A L L Y FAILED EVERY ESSAY IN LIT SO FAR AND I HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND I HAVE TO WRITE AN ESSAY FOR IT SOOOOO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE GOOD WRITING TIPS, COMMENT.
> 
> Also if you like this, leave kudos or a comment, if not then comment on what I can do better.
> 
> Love you guys like for real, if you are feeling unloved just know that I love you okay I don't know you all but I love each and every one of you. Just know that.
> 
> Enjoy

"Hello this is Hopper, what can i do-"

"My stepson has run away. Can you find him? He's never been gone this long and I'm so worried."

"Okay ma'am calm down, I'll send someone out to find him and-"

"You're the chief of police right?"

"Yes ma'am. But-"

"Could you go out and find him yourself? I'd be much more comfortable if you went out."

"*sigh* I guess I could. I'll leave in two minutes." 

"Oh thank you so much. You really don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem ma'am."

~~~~

After receiving a phone call from Susan Hargrove, Hopper was driving all over Hawkins to find her stepson. He knew about Billy Hargrove. He arrested him almost every other week. Made sense he ran away. Probably drove back to California. 

At least that's what Hopper thought had happened. But while he was looking for Billy, he passed the Hargrove household. And there was Billy's car in the driveway. So Hopper assumed he came back. Assuming this, Hopper parked the car, got out, and walked up to the door. But before he could even knock, Susan was opening the door.

"Did you find him?"

"No ma'am, not yet. I'm actually here to see if he came back. I noticed his car-"

But before Hopper could finish his sentence, Neil Hargrove pushed Susan out of the way, and stood in front of hopper, squaring his shoulders.

"Chief Hopper I presume. There's no need to keep looking for my son. You said you saw his car which means that he's here. So I'll show you out-"

"Actually Mr.Hargrove, if I could see him to make sure he's okay, that'd be great."

Hopper didn't give Neil a chance to respond. He pushed passed them and made his way towards what he assumed was Billy's bedroom. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the blonde hair on the ground next to a pair of scissors. The second thing he noticed was the dent in the wall that was oddly Billy shaped. And the third thing he noticed was the open window. He turned around and was surprised to see Neil Hargrove standing right behind him. Hopper studied the man and noticed his bruised knuckles. It was then that Hopper realized something: Billy Hargrove was abused by his dad. And THATS why he ran away.

"Mr Hargrove, I think I know what's going on here. And I swear on my life that when I find Billy, he will not be returning back to the Hargrove household. And Mrs Hargrove, if he EVER touches you or your daughter, let me know because I will throw his sorry ass in a jail cell in seconds. You have a nice night."

And with that hopper left to go find one scared kid.

~~~~ 

When Hopper HAD found Billy, it was not where he expected. It was behind Steve Harrington's house in the woods. And when he found him, he almost cried.

If he was being completely honest, Billy looked like shit. His hair had been cropped short, he had a black eye, a split lip, a cut on his eyebrow, Andy probably hundreds of injuries UNDERNEATH his clothes. And when hopper found him, Billy was curled up on a ball crying.

"Hey kid, it's Hopper. You know that one police officer who always arrests you? I'm here to take you home."

Billy looked up at him and wiped his nose.

"Yeah I know you. Please don't take me home. Just leave me here to die."

God hopper felt sorry for this kid.

"Don't say that Billy. And I didn't mean your home I meant mine. Sorry I should've clarified that. You're not going back to that hell hole trust me."

Billy looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Home with you? I don't know if living with a cop is for me...... but I guess anything is better than that place."

Hopper silently cheered that Billy didn't put up a fight this time.

"Okay kid lets go."

Hopper helped Billy up, and together they walked back to his car. But while they were walking back, Hopper realized something. 

He was now going to have TWO teenagers in his home.

And one of them wasn't a normal teenager.

One of them was Billy Hargrove.

Oh no.


End file.
